


Patience

by Lila_of_the_Moon



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Lila_of_the_Moon
Summary: Idols are not immune to flu either, and when it's Ryota catching it, it throws him off; why does it take so long for him to heal and be back to normal? Why does he have to be the weight carrying everyone down? Will he ... ever be back to normal?...Just a self-indulgent short draft ~





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Not so long ago I got a flu myself and because things my throat was so bad even when I recovered from everything else, it got me to think whether I was ever gonna be able to sing again, or was something broken forever? To the point that I even cried at work one day, which is very unusual for me.
> 
> And very unusual for Ryo as well, so I somehow had to pick him this time to release my feelings --

_ “Ok, let’s take a break now Ryo.” _  
  
Ken laid down his microphone on the side-table, waiting for his partner to do the same, who after a moment of silence protested.  
  
_“No, it’s still not---” _  
  
_ “Ryo.”_  
  
His imperative voice betrayed the soft smile that appeared on his lips a second later.  
The pale boy sighed, and lowering his eyes, slowly obeyed the other, not before badly trying to hide a sudden cough.  
  
It was the dark haired turn now to sigh in exasperation.

_“You should know better than this, pushing yourself is only gonna make things worse”_  
  
_ “I’m not pushing, i can still--” _  
  
_“Tell that to your throat.”_

Ryo only lowered his gaze to the floor, following the cracks created from too much use, deep in thought, no petty replies to that on statement.

Ken reached for the door and when he turned to the other, he still didn't lose his kind smile.

_ “Come, let’s get something to drink for now” _

...

_ “I’ll talk with Mochiduki-san, let’s take it easy for a few more days and see how it goes, ok?” _

_  
“It’s been too long already… 3 weeks... No, even more... Kou has already so much pressure on him, because of me…” _

_ “Kou can handle it, you know that, besides if you were to go on stage like this it would only make it even heavier on him as well, and you know it.” _

Ryo took a sip from his water while Ken started talking of few minor things, just to lighten the mood.

Even tho he still noticed Ryo wasn't even listening to him, playing nervously with the bottle's cap.

After a few minutes of rumbling he decided to stop, and wait. And so, as expected, it came.

_“Ken, what if…”_  
  
_ “Mh? What is it?” _  
  
_“What if… it never comes back… what if I won’t be able… to... anymore…”_

Shaking, his voice got cut off.

Something kept him from saying really what he was fearing inside, and what was bothering his mind for too long now.  
  
Before he could move, he found himself holding on to Ken’s shirt after the latter threw himself over the smaller boy, holding him tight and close, without giving the other any time to protest.

Not like he would have got the energies to do so at that moment.  
  
His water bottle spilled all over the ground when it slipped his hands, but it wasn’t the only thing that was overflowing now.  
Clenching even tighter on the other’s shirt, Ryo felt his sight going blurry and something trailing down on his cheeks.  
  
The warmth radiating from Kensuke made him lose even the last drop of self-control he’s been holding on to for at least the last week.  
  
Closing his eyes he for once decided it was ok, It was ok to let it all out. It was ok, no one would have come around that corner. It was ok because Kensuke was there, and if anyone was to pass by they wouldn’t bother stopping. Because Kensuke was there, he was safe.  
It was ok, because of him.  
  
Ken on the other side was ready for this moment since a few days now. He knew even Ryo had his limits. Him always trying to act tough and superior, like nothing is impossible, it couldn’t have lasted any longer, not with these condition. That’s why he made sure to book practice room when the other facilities in the building were the least busy, he requested it.

He didn’t say a word, expect for a whispered “_it’s okay_” every now and then. Simply holding him as close as possible, caressing Ryo's fluffy and messy hair with one hand, because everything was gonna be okay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this piece in the works for a while, I wanted to add a lot more but then I simply got tired of having it lying around so Here you have it just like I left it.
> 
> I'm so sorry I made the precious boys feel bad, but know that in the end Ryota will learn to be patient and everything will be fine T___T


End file.
